Due to its advantages of self-illumination, ultra-thin thickness, rapid response speed, high contrast ratio, wide angle of view and the like, an active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display becomes a display device attracting extensive attention at present.
The AMOLED display includes a plurality of pixels arranged in the form of a matrix. Each of the pixels is driven and controlled to perform display by a pixel circuit inside the pixel. The pixel circuit mainly includes: switch transistors, capacitors and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) as a light-emitting device.
As shown in FIG. 1, a common pixel circuit includes three switch transistors, i.e., a control switch transistor Tc, a drive switch transistor Td and a power switch transistor Tv, and two capacitors, i.e., a first capacitor C1 and a second capacitor C2. The control terminal of the control switch transistor Tc receives a gate control signal Sc, and the input terminal of the control switch transistor Tc receives a data signal Data. The data signal Data has two potentials, i.e., a data potential Vdata and a reference potential Vref. The control terminal of the power switch transistor Tv receives a power control signal Sv, and the input terminal of the power switch transistor Tv receives a power voltage signal VDD. The control terminal of the drive switch transistor Td is connected to the output terminal of the control switch transistor Tc, and the input terminal of the drive switch transistor Td is connected to the output terminal of the power switch transistor Tv. A first terminal of the first capacitor C1 is connected to the control terminal of the drive switch transistor Td, and a second terminal of the first capacitor C1 is connected to the output terminal of the drive switch transistor Td. The output terminal of the control switch transistor Tc, the control terminal of the drive switch transistor Td and the first terminal of the first capacitor C1 are jointly connected to an input node n. The anode of a light-emitting device D is connected to the output terminal of the drive switch transistor Td, and the cathode of the light-emitting device D is connected to a cathode VSS of a power supply. A first terminal of the second capacitor C2 is connected to the anode of the light-emitting device D, and a second terminal of the second capacitor C2 is connected to the cathode of the light-emitting device D. The second terminal of the first capacitor C1, the output terminal of the drive switch transistor Td, the anode of the light-emitting device D and the first terminal of the second capacitor C2 are jointly connected to an output node p.
The inventor(s) of the present application found that the above pixel circuit has high power consumption and complicated driving method in practical applications.